New Kid On The Block
by spikeshonies4evah
Summary: Spike(or William), a new kid, comes to the town of Sunnydale. He meets the hottest chick in school which happens to be Buffy. What Will happen in this epic tale
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey guys I hope you like our new story. This is the second one we wrote counting the dream. Everyone is human in this story.   
  
The high school bells rang as groups of wild teenagers crowded in the hallways. Students rushed to their first class. Unfortunately, Cordelia and her friends, the "popular group", in Buffy's mind "the sluts," were in all of Buffy's classes. Buffy sat in her seat waiting for the tardy bell to ring as she heard a clatter from Cordelia's group.   
  
"Oh my gosh! I heard there's a new student in our school. I don't know what he looks like, but I heard he was a major hottie. Anyways, if he is then I'm definitely going for him and no one is gonna stand in my way." spoke Cordelia as she put her rosy red lipstick on.  
  
"Yeah. He is definitely going to love you. I mean you're totally hot so why not?" replied one of Cordelia's stuck up friends.  
  
Buffy couldn't help, but wonder what the new student might look like. "I wonder if he really is a hottie," Buffy thought baffled, even thinking about it. As if to answer her question, a bleach-blond haired student walked in the classroom and was followed by the teacher, Mrs. Waters.  
  
Buffy couldn't help lowering her jaw at him. He was soooo gorgeous. She didn't think she had ever used that word on a guy.  
  
"Hello class! This is our new student, William Giles," Mrs. Waters told the class of thriving teens. William started to walk to a seat, but Mrs. Waters stopped him. "Well, William, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." "Well, there's not much to say about myself." He replied. "Well, if you don't mind, why don't you start off by telling us why you moved to Sunnydale." "Oh yeah, um, I kinda blew up the gym in my old school so now I have to go to this sodden dumpster." "Uh, alright, thank you. Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Summers." "And who's that?" William curiously asked, as he scanned the rows and rows of seats. "Oh, yes, that is the girl right over there." answered Mrs. Waters, as her long, pink finger- nails pointed to a slim figure sitting at her desk. William walked over almost tripping as he stared at Buffy with an intense gaze, which made Buffy blush to a light pink. As William sat down, he noticed Buffy's tan thighs. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a tight red halter-top that showed much cleavage and a short little black skirt with black sandals. Her silky blond hair was curled, hanging down, as it framed her face and shined gallantly. The luminance in her beautiful hair put a grin on William's gorgeous face that shone in the light of the morning sun. He just wanted to jump her bones right there and then. "Aren't you just a little feisty thing, luv." said William as he purred. Buffy smiled a huge grin that made William's heart skip a beat. All eyes turned toward the bleached-blonde, and beautiful Miss Summers. Cordelia stared in disgust, as she and the rest of the class heard William's comment. **********************Class ended 55 minutes.************************ "So, pet, do you always look this beautiful orare my eyes playing tricks on me?" said William smirking as he walked out of class with Buffy and a following Cordelia. "Well..ummm," Buffy tried to answer.. Just then Xander walked up to William and Buffy, interrupting their rather pleasant conversation. "Hey who's the new kid?" asked Xander. "The name is William, my friends call me Spike, but you can call me William," answered a very handsome Spike as he smiled. "So," smirked Spike, "Do you want to go to this club I heard about called the Bronze or something stupidly familiar to that this Saturday?"  
  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry to leave you off on a cliff hanger, but tell us what you think and review. We put to thought all of your helpful reviews, so thanks. Thanks 


	2. date?

A/N: Hey sorry guys that we haven't updated in so long. We've been so busy that we haven't had any spare time. Anyways, this is chapter 2 of New Kid On The Block, so enjoy!  
"Well...ummm." Buffy tried to answer once again.  
"Buffy, you're not going with this nut-head are you," asked Xander jealously.  
"Uhh, actually Xander I think I would like to go with you ummm."  
"The name's Spike" answered Spike with a devilish grin.  
"Great then, I'll [pick you up luv around 9, but one problem, I don't know where you live, so I'd sure like to drop you off and find out today!" responded Spike quickly, not losing his chance.  
"That'd be great!" answered Buffy.  
"I'll see you then pet!"  
*********************Spike and Buffy walk away from each other*************************  
"Buffy, are you seriously going to go to a club with this stupid jock head?" Xander furiously asked.  
"Oh c'mon Xander what could happen? I mean we're just two teens going out to catch us some fun. I don't see anything wrong with that," Buffy replied, while she nuzzled her nose.  
" Exactly Buffy, that's the thing, you don't see. There is everything wrong with the picture that is formed here with you and this 'Spike' guy who are supposedly going out to have innocent fun." Xander once again said.  
" What's up with you Xander, acting all weird, and did I mention like a dad! I'm an old enough gal. I can even make my own decisions." Buffy replied, and as she did so, her skirt got the edge of something, and forced her to fall with great force, yet she fell into someone's arms.   
In the rays of the sun, Buffy saw a handsome prince helping her up.   
"Luv, you alright?"  
"You scared the bagigidies right out of me!" Spike told her, with a concerned look on his face.  
"Thank you Spike, but I better get going," answered Buffy, as she turned to a bright red color, noticing that the whole crowd of the school was staring at her in Spike's arms.  
After school that day Spike dropped her off, and told her that he was delighted and couldn't wait for their date.  
The weeks passed by like a thunder rail.  
***************************** Saturday Night (Buffy gets dressed for her date)*****************  
"Oh my gosh, Willow, will you help me pick out a dress" shouted Buffy, while applying her favorite MAC make-up.  
"Okay Willow, should I go with the red (holding it up to her body) or the black glittery one? (Also holding it up to her nearly nude body)" the blonde asked.  
"Well in my opinion, I think you should go with the black glittery," responded Willow.  
"Yeah but then I'll look like I'm going to a funeral!!!" screamed Buffy.  
"I have no idea what to wear, and Spike is going to be here in like 45 minutes, but I still have to do my hair, my nails, my make-up, and chose an outfit!!!"  
"Go with the red, and get the dress on, while I straighten your hair for you, then you can do your make-up, while I'm still fixing your hair, and then you can finish off by putting on your glimmering red nail polish!" Willow breathlessly told her.   
"Okay, okay. That's a good idea." Buffy answered.  
The girls continued to do that and the night flew by in a wink.   
The blonde teen looked like an angel that was ready to spread its wings and take off to heaven in an enchanting way.  
"DING...DONG...DING............DONG...DING...DING...........DING...DONG" sounded the doorbell.  
"He's here!" buffy excitedly said, as she jumped up from her place on the coach.  
A tall, broad shouldered, handsome, charming, gorgeous, extremely hunky babe in a black, tight shirt (that showed his great and muscular body) with cute leather pants, and a helmet in hand stood at the door way.  
" Are you ready luv to take off on my bird?"  
TBC??????????  
A/N: Enjoy this story while you can. Look forward to new uploaded chapters readers. Till then let us know what you think and review again. Thanks for all the other reviews!!!!!! 


End file.
